Squadron Songs
by Little Miss Illusional
Summary: Songs can sometimes illustrate us better. They give us music, and tell us more about ourselves. And maybe, with the help of a song, it's easier to see that heroes are ordinary, breakable people too. My first Storm Hawks story!


_Songs can sometimes illustrate us better. They give us a rhythm to our lives, lyrics of our feelings. And maybe, with the help of a song, it's easier to see that heroes are ordinary, breakable people too._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hello readers!**

**Yes, I am once again branching out! This is my first Storm Hawks story ever! Yeay *cheer*!!!!!**

**So, this means I write Class of the Titans/Twilight/Young Dracula/Storm Hawks stories!!! wow, i feel so... multitalented!!**

**Anyways...**

**This story is going to have six chapters, one for each of the members of the Storm Hawks.**

**Yes, that's right, even Radarr will be having his very own chapter.**

**God, it's going to be hard finding a song for him. lol**

**Yeah, so this is the first chapter, for Aerrow.**

**The song is 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park. yes, i'm a huge Linkin Park fan, *sigh*. Love them almost as much as i love writing. and that's saying something.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Storm Hawks, or the song 'Breaking the Habit'.**

Storm Hawks: Squadron Songs

Chapter One: Breaking the Habit

I pace up and down my room, memories and flashbacks stabbing me like knives.

How could this happen?

How could _I_ let this happen?

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_(unless I try to start again)_

I hear someone knocking at the door. It's locked, and I really couldn't be bothered opening it. Not to Finn, or Piper, or anyone.

"Aerrow?" I hear. "It's Piper. Can I come in?"

No.

"Yes."

I walk across the room, to the door. Pressing the button on the wall, the door slides up.

Piper's still worried about me. "It's not your fault," she tries to assure me. "No one blames you."

Except for myself.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

She sits down on the edge of my bed, her forehead creased with concern.

"I don't feel like talking, Piper."

She shrugs. "Tough. I feel like talking, and I could always get a Spill-Your-Guts Crystal."

"And is there really such thing as a Spill-Your-Guts crystal?"

She frowns. "And now you're trying to change the subject."

I look away, biting my lip to stop words coming out. "I _don't_ want to talk."

If I looked back at her, it would be too hard to keep the pressure on my lip. And I didn't want Piper, or anyone really, to know what had happened in the battle.

_don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm_

_Breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

"So why don't you want to talk? Is it about the fight?"

Uh oh.

I shake my head. "Please, Piper, just leave me alone."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty cut up."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell, regretting the loudness at the last second. Piper wasn't one for crying, but I knew that my outburst was worse than a punch to her head.

She stands up, looking even more determined than before. "You know, Aerrow, you weren't the only one that was fighting! We all saw what happened, so don't give me all this crap! I thought we were better friends than that!"

She stalks off, and if the door could have been slammed, it would have.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more _

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

I lock the door. It was staying locked this time. I didn't want to hurt anyone else.

Leadership was a lonely job. I experienced more than the rest of the team, no matter what they told me otherwise. Everything was my fault, because I had let everyone else down.

Pushing past the flashbacks, I reach for my energy blades. Wishing I was Junko, so I could crush them in my hands, I throw them at the wall. They were tough, stronger than your average weapon, so walls didn't hurt them much.

Damn.

I spot the window, eyeing it carefully. Picking up the twin blades, aiming for a second, I hurl them at the window. The reinforce glass is no match for them, and the window is shattered.

All that's left it shards of glass.

I wouldn't be using a weapon ever again, 'cause that was my last fight.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

'_Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm _

_Breaking the habit_

_Breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Yeay, first chapter done!**

**What do you think?**

**Don't forget to Review!!!**

**Next chapter will be up in the next few days, and it will be either Junko or Finn.**

**Thanks!**

**Stay Tuned....**

**Little Miss Illusional :)**


End file.
